Trop loin
by Ilunae
Summary: Aizawa était content de voir que ses élèves s'intéressaient autant à Eri. Il se disait quand même que certains en faisaient un peu trop.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Aizawa était content de voir que ses élèves s'intéressaient autant à Eri. C'était important pour elle de voir du monde. Surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Eri avait retrouvé le sourire depuis qu'elle se trouvait à Yuei.

Le professeur se demandait quand même si certains n'en faisaient pas un peu trop. Cela ne le dérangeait pas s'ils lui faisaient des cadeaux de temps en temps. Au contraire, il était content de voir qu'ils avaient envie de faire plaisir à la petite fille. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient lui en faire tout le temps.

"Vous n'étiez pas obligées de lui achetez tout ça !" dit-il aux deux jeunes filles qui venaient de lui ramener Eri.

Ce jour-là, il avait laissé la petite fille partir en ville avec Yaoyorozu et Jirou. Comme les deux jeunes filles étaient très sérieuses, il ne s'était pas inquiété. En voyant la montagne de vêtements qu'elles avaient ramenés, il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû.

"Oh mais, cela me faisait plaisir !" répondit Yaoyorozu. "Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose pour moi !"

Ce n'était pas le problème. Aizawa se doutait bien que la jeune fille n'avait pas dû se ruiner en achetant tout cela. Il savait très bien que sa famille était riche. Il pensait juste qu'Eri allait finir par s'habituer à recevoir des cadeaux tout le temps.

Si encore cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois, il ne leur aurait pas fait de remarque. Ce n'était cependant pas la première fois que cela arrivait. En fait, à chaque fois qu'il laissait Eri partir avec un élève ou plusieurs, elle revenait toujours avec au moins un cadeau dans les bras. Si ce n'était pas plus.

Au début, il n'y avait vu aucun mal. Quand elle était rentrée du festival culturel, Eri avait eu un petit jouet dans les mains que lui avait offert Togata. Puis, cela avait continué.

Uraraka lui avait offert une poupée une fois. Aoyama une jolie robe qu'elle aimait beaucoup porter. Une peluche de la part de Shouji. Rien qui ne pouvait l'inquiéter donc.

Puis, une fois elle était partie avec Shinsou et Kaminari et, elle était revenue avec un chat. Là, Aizawa s'était dit que cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui offrir la prochaine fois ? Un poney ?

Il avait quand même accepté l'animal. Il aimait beaucoup, les chat après tout. Cela ne lui posait donc pas plus de problème que ça. De plus, cela faisait un compagnon à Eri.

La petite fille avait eu l'air tellement heureuse avec le chat dans ses bras qu'Aizawa n'avait pas pu dire non.

"Tu vois, il aime notre cadeau !" avait dit Kaminari en passant un bras autour des épaules de Shinsou.

Cela avait été une idée de Kaminari, bien sûr. Cela n'avait pas été surprenant pour Aizawa. Ce jour-là, il ne leur avait donc rien dit et, les avait laissé retourner aux dortoirs.

Les cadeaux de la part des élèves de Yuei avaient continué. A chaque fois, il y en avait de plus en plus. Il avait donc commencé à se demander s'il ne devrait pas les stopper un peu. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de la gâter autant.

Un soir, il avait laissé Midoriya et Bakugou emmener Eri à un festival. Il leur avait fait promettre de ne pas la ramener trop tard. Quand ils étaient revenus, les deux adolescents avaient eu les bras chargés de peluches en tous genres. Eri avait aussi tenu un petit sac avec des poissons rouges à l'intérieur.

"Tu as vu tout ce que Kacchan-san a gagné pour moi ?"

Encore une fois, il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre que cela avait été Bakugou qui avait gagné toutes les peluches. Il avait toujours eu un très fort esprit de compétition. Aizawa avait donc pu voir qu'il s'en était donné à cœur joie, ce soir-là.

Il ne leur avait rien dit pour cette fois, non plus. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Bakugou d'être fort aux jeux. Il avait d'ailleurs été gentil de laisser Eri avoir tous ses prix.

Il s'était quand même dit qu'il allait devoir faire très attention avec ses élèves. Surtout avec Midoriya et Bakugou. Si cela continuait comme cela, ils allaient finir par l'adopter et l'installer avec eux dans les dortoirs.

Il n'allait donc pas laisser passer pour cette fois. Yaoyorozu n'avait eu aucune raison de lui acheter tous ces vêtements. Il allait donc devoir lui dire de ne pas lui offrir autant de choses.

"Aizawa-san !" fit Eri en levant ses yeux brillants vers lui. "Tu as vu comme mes nouveaux vêtements son jolis ?"

Le professeur sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne pouvait pas faire de remarque aux filles devant elle. Il allait donc devoir les laisser partir sans rien dire. En espérant que cela n'allait pas continuer parce qu'il n'allait plus y avoir de place dans la chambre d'Eri.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
